Curiosity
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Mikado runs into Iyaza at school, and the latter starts following him around.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Durarara! I have only seen a few episodes, so don't hate me for it. This is a request for Ashleypurdy lover. I hope you like it.**

Mikado looked up at the building in front of him. This was his first day at the new school, an he was nervous. Taking a deep breath, he went to the front office to get his schedule for his classes. He then went to his first class.

When he got to the door, he sighed again. he was a little late because the lady up front wanted to explain every little thing to him, like he hadn't been to a school before. He slid the door open, and went to hand a note to his teacher. He could feel the all the eyes of the students on his back as he stood in front of the teacher.

The teacher read the note, then smiled at Mikado. "Welcome to the school Ryugamine." He said. "Class, this is our new student, please take care of him. Would you like ti introduce yourself?" He asked Mikado.

Mikado turned to the students, and bowed. "I'm Mikado Ryugamine. It's nice to meet you all." He said. The moment he said his name, he could hear the others talking about it. He couldn't help if people thought his name was strange, but they didn't have to talk so loud. He sighed again. The teacher told him to go to his seat, and ignore the others.

Half the day went by pretty fast, and Mikado decided to use his lunch break to explore the school so he wouldn't get lost trying to find anything. He was casually walking through the hallway when he ran into something, and fell to the ground. He stood up, and looked at what he ran into. He then saw that it wasn't a what, but a who, he had run into. Mikado stood up, and started to bow like crazy. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He said. He looked up at the other teen. He had black hair, and a confused look on his face. "Um...hi." Mikado said. "I'm Mikado Ryugamine." He added, bowing again.

"Sounds like an air conditioner." He said. Mikado just blinked at this. He hadn't heard that one before. "I'm Izaya Orihara." The other teen said. He then started to move around Mikado, looking him up and down. Me moved in a way that reminded Mikado of a dance. "I haven't seen you here before." Iyaza said.

"I just started here today." Mikado said.

"Really? Well then, welcome newcomer." Iyaza swepped one arm behind him, and bowed over the other in a fancy way. He then looked up and smirked.

"Thank you." Mikado said. He would have liked to talk to the other teen some more, but he caught a glance at a clock. "I have to go, class is about to start." Mikado bowed low, and turned to walk away, leaving Iyaza standing in the hallway.

Iyaza watched as Mikado waked away. "He seems different somehow, but I can't figure out why." He whispered to himself when the other teen was gone from view. He then turned and walked the other way, back to his own classroom.

Mikado stood with the rest of his class, and gathered his things to leave. His first day at the new school had gone by really well. As he was leaving the school grounds, he caught a glimpse of the teen he had run into the day before. He almost blushed at the way Iyaza was looking at him, and did when said teen winked at him before turnign and leaving the school grounds.

The next day, Mikado arrived at the school with everyone else. He saw Iyaza standing at the gate, almost as if he were waiting for someone. Mikado smiled, and waved at the taller teen as he walked by. Iyaza smiled, and raised his head slightly in greeting.

After getting into the building, Mikado got the feeling he was being watched. He stopped, and looked behind him, shrugging when he saw that no one was even looking at him. He then went on to class, still feeling as if he were being watched.

Iyaza had followed Mikado into the school, but hid when he saw the shorter teen turn to look behind him. He seemed aware of his surroundings. Something about the teen had intrigued Iyaza to no end. After Mikaod went into his classroom, Iyaza also went to his own, even if he didn't want to.

At lunch, Mikado decided to to eat lunch in the outside garden lunch area. He got his bent out of his bag, and walked to the door. He left the room, and ran into someone again. He braced himself for the impact with the floor, but two strong, but slim, arms caught him first. He looked up and into the smiling eyes of Iyaza Orihara.

"Hey Newcomer." Iyaza said. "We sure run into each other a lot." He added, helping Mikado stand up straight.

"I didn't mean to." Mikado said, not understanding that Iyaza was being sarcastic.

"I know, I'm just saying. Where ya' eating lunch?" Iyaza asked.

"The garden." Mikado said.

"Can I come?" Iyaza asked even as he was starting outside.

"I suppose so." Mikaod said, following the taller teen out. "How long have you been going to this school?" Mikado asked when they got outside, and had settled down to eat.

"Since the begining of hhighschool. I'm only a year older than you." Iyaza said. "I've lived in the area all my life though. Why did you start here in the middle of the year?" He asked.

"I Dad got a new job in the are, so we had to move." Mikado said. "They hated to uproot me from my old school, but he had to act fast if he wanted the job. I told them to was okay."

"That's nice of you. I don't know if I could have done it if I were you." Iyaza said, smiling.

"Thanks. I just did what I thought was right. My dad really wanted this job, and I didn't want to be selfish." Mikado said.

"There are certain times when being selfish is a good thing." Iyaza said.

"Really, when?" Mikado asked, taking a bite from his lunch.

"Like with love. You want to be selfish, and keep your lover's love to yourself, right? You wouldn't want your lover to be giving that kind of love to another person, right?" Iyaza pointed out, alsop taking a bite of his lunch.

"I suppose you're right. If a lover gave that kind of love to another, that would be cheating, and cheating is bad." Mikado said.

"Iyaza!" Mikado turned his head that the personm yelling for the teen across form him. He was as tall as Iyaza, and had blonde hair. "What are you doing here?" The person asked.

"I go to school here too you dobe." Iyaza said to the blonde man.

The blonde paused, then turned to Mikado. "Who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is Mikado Ryugamine. Mikado, this is Shizuo Heiwajima. We've gone to school together since primary school." Iyaza said.

"It's nice to meet you Shizou." Mikado said, bowing his head down.

"Likewise." Shizou said, also bowing his head. "You just start here or what? I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah, I just started here yesterday." Mikado said.

"Really? Well then, welcome to our school, I hope you live." Shizou laughed. Mikado figured it was a joke of some sort. "You haven't forgot about our fight, have you?" Shizou asked, turning to Iyaza.

"Of course not. I'll meet you after school." Iyaza said.

"Alright then. See you there." Shizou turned and walked away.

"What did he mean by fight?" Mikado asked.

"Me and him fight all the time. It's kind of something to do on days we don't have any activites after school." Iyaza said. "We've done it for years."

"Oh. Sounds like fun." Mikado said. The bell for classes to start rang, so they went their separte ways.

When class was over, Mikaod gothered his things, and walked out of the classroom. He was shocked to see Iyaza already standing by the door. For a minute, he thought the other teen was waiting for someone else, that was until Iyaza walked right up to him. He had his bag over one shoulder, and had a fur trimmed black waist length coat on.

"Mind if we walk together?" Iyaza asked. He still couldn't seem to get Mikado out of his head. Something about him peaked Iyaza never ending curiosity.

"Sure." Mikado said. Was this guy following him or something. He seemed to be there no matter what. But Mikado couldn't help but feel a little curious about the other teen.

What was it that made Mikado want to be near Iyaza? What was it that made Iyaza want to be near Mikado?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Durarara! **

The next day, Mikado walked out of his house to find Iyaza waiting for him by the gate. "Hi." He said, slightly shocked at seeing him there.

"Hey." Iyaza said as he and Mikado started toward school. Iyaza had his hands in the pockets of his fur trimmed coat, and was pratically dancing around, his hands out to his sides like wings.

At first, Mikado had to force himself not to laugh at the way it made the other teen look, but today, he didn't even really notice it. "How are you this morning?" He asked Iyaza.

"I'm good. How 'bout you?" Iyaza asked.

"I'm good too." Mikado said.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. It was then that Mikado realised, that even though they've only known each other for a few days, he liked spending time with Iyaza, a lot. Mikado wondered if Iyaza felt the same way about spending time with him. He had to, right? He had come to pick him up for school. If someone didn't like spending time with someone, they didn't come and pick them up in the morning to walk together, did they?

Iyaza was watching Mikado out of the corner of his eye, and wondered what the other teen could possibly be thinking about to make him scrunch his face up the way he was. "What are you thinking about?" Iyaza asked Mikado.

Mikado jerked his head up to look Iyaza in the face. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking." He said.

"Oh." Iyaza said. He wondered if that was true, and he wasn't really thinking of anything.

Mikado had almost started to panic, though he didn't know why. Why would he panic if Iyaza found out what he was thinking? All he was thinking was if Iyaza liked spending time with him. Mikado realized he was blushing, and quickly turned his head so Iyaza couldn't see his face.

Iyaza had seen the blush, and wondered what it was for. He didn't want to ask, because he knew it would embarrass him. He then got a though, since when did he care about embarrassing someone? Did he really care that much about Mikado? How did he really feel about the other teen? Did Mikado feel the same way about him, or was he just spending time with Iyaza because he didn't have any other friends?

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, thinking of the other. They separated at the entrance, and went to their own classrooms. Mikado still couldn't get Iyaza out of his head. Why was he the only thing he could think of?

Iyaza only half listened to his teacher drone on and on about whatever he was talking about. His thouhgts were on Mikado instead. He realized he was thinking of Mikado a lot. Mikado was all Iyaza thought about really. He had even dreamed of laying on the beach with Mikado snuggled up beside him, asleep. Iyaza shook his head and tried to listen to the teacher, but no matter what he did, his thoughts always ended up back on Mikado.

Mikado was having the exact same problem. Everytime he tired to focus on what the teacher was saying, his thouhgts went back to Iyaza.

At lunch time, Mikado left the classroom, and was unsurprised to find Iyaza waiting for him. They went outside to eat lunch together. "Are you having a good day?" Iyaza asked.

"I guess. What about you?" Mikado asked back.

"You could say that." Iyaza said, thinking about how all he could think about all day was the teen sitting across from him right now.

Mikado was thinking about how he was going to pass any of his classes if all he ever thought abut was Iyaza, and saying that just made him want to stare at said teen, something he had to force himself not to do. It was so hard though, Iyaza was right there, and he was so handsome. Wait, handsome? Since when did Mikado think of another guy as handsome? But he couldn't deny that Iyaza was a very handsome guy. Mikaod once again felt himself blushing, so he quickly looked at his food.

"Are you alright Mikado?" Iyaza asked. Since it wasn't the first time he had seen Mikaod blush for no reason, he was a little worried he might not be feeling well. Iyaza placed a hand on Mikado's forehead. "You don't feel feverish. Are you feeling unwell?" He asked, worry wrote all over his face.

"I feel fine. Thank you." Mikado said, blushing even harder.

Iyaza noticed how Mikado's blush got deeper when he had place his hand on him head. 'Does he like me?' Iyaza thought.

Mikado hoped that Iyaza wouldn't think the blush was because he liked him, and not want to be his friend anymore. It was then that Mikado realized he did like Iyaza. He liked him a lot.

Iyaza wanted so badly to ask if Mikado liked him, but was afraid of being rejected. He took a deep breath. "Do you like me?" He asked quickly.

Mikado's eyes widened, and his blush covered his whole face. How did he figure it out? "Maybe." Mikado said.

"You do? Thank God." Iyaza said.

Mikado's head jerked up, and he stared at Iyaza in shock. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It means I like you too." Iyaza said. "I have since I first saw you." It was then that Iyaza realized it was true. What he felt when he first said Mikado was a crush developing.

"You mean it? You like me?" Mikado asked, his blush slowing creaping away.

"Yeah. You are the cutest guy I've ever seen. I've never looked at another guy that way, until I saw you. I really really like you." Iyaza said.

"Is that why you were following me around?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah, I guess it was. I was curious about you and why I felt that way I did." Iyaza smirked at Mikado's slight blush.

"Really? Wow. No one had ever felt that way about me, at least not that I know of." Mikado said.

"Well then, I guess I'm the lucky one to get you then." Iyaza leaned foward and whispered into Mikado's ear, causing said teen to blush deaper. Iyaza kissed Mikado on the ear, and Mikado closed his eyes.

"Don't do that." Mikado said. "We're in school."

Iyaza laughed. "Then I can't wait to see you after school. After my fight." He said.

Mikado blushed, but smiled too. He was happy Iyaza felt the same way about him, that he felt for the taller teen.

**Sorry it's so late. The computer I had the story file has no internet, so I had to find a way to move the file. I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Durarara!**

After school, Izaya and Mikado walked to an abandoned area by the water, off the side of a bank. "We fight here a lot." Izaya said. "No one comes here, so it's quiet, so to speak."

"Do you like to fight Shizuo?" Mikado asked his new lover.

"Yeah. It's like a hobby. We've been doing it for years. Something to pass the time. I get a lot of things thrown at me. Shizuo likes to throw large things." Izaya said.

"How large?" Mikado asked, thinking of cinder blocks.

"Cars, vending machines, even people. I've had them all thrown at me, plus more." Izaya smiled.

"Wow." Mikado said. "Is it okay for me to be here?" He asked the taller teen.

"Yeah." Izaya said.

"You brought the new kid?" Both teens turned to see Shizuo standing there with his blonde hair shinning in the setting sun, a car over his head.

"Move." Izaya told Mikado as he ran toward Shizuo.

Mikado climbed the bank, and sat to watch his lover and his lover's friend, fight. He was surprised by the sheer power both teen possessed. Shizuo was throwing whatever he could get his hands on. Mikado knew that if he had been within reach, he would have been thrown as well. Izaya dodged everything that was thrown at him, literally thrown. At some point in time, Izaya had pulled a knife out of one of his pockets or something. Had he had that in school? Weren't knifes forbidden in school?

Mikado wasn't worried about Izaya. He seemed to be holding his own pretty well, even when they were fighting hand to hand. They were evenly matched. Where they trying to see who was a better fighter? If they were, it would take many years more at this rate. Did they really only fight fer the fun of it.

Things started to heat up about half an hour into the fight. Mikado could tell Izaya was starting to tire out a little. Shizuo was as well. Shizuo lifted the smashed car to throw it at the black headed teen. Izaya saw this, and went to dodge, but was a step too slow. The car grazed his shoulder. The car cut Izaya's coat, and Mikado could see blood. He jumped up, but didn't run out to him. He didn't want to get in the way, and he knew Izaya wouldn't want him to get hurt, even if it was to check on him.

Shizuo smiled. "Getting tired Izaya?" He taunted the other teen, though Mikado could see the worried look on his face.

"You're one to talk. That throw was pitiful." Izaya said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Pain was in his voice, but it was hard to hear unless you were really listening.

"Then maybe you should both stop for the day. It's getting late." Mikado yelled from the top of the bank.

"Maybe the new kid is right." Shizuo said. "I need to be going anyway."

"Okay. Cool. I'll see you at school." Izaya said.

"Yeah cool." Shizuo walked away, leaving Izaya standing with his hand over his shoulder.

Mikado waited until Shizuo was out of sight before he started down the bank toward Izaya. Izaya knelt on the ground, wincing from pain. "Izaya!" Mikado yelled.

Izaya looked up. "I'm okay Mikado." He said.

"No you're not. You're bleeding. Let me see." Mikado looked at the gaping wound. He pulled something out of his bag. It was a white scarf. "My mom makes me carry it, in case I get cold." He said when Izaya raised an eyebrow. He then proceeded to wrap it around Izaya's shoulder. Izaya winced. " need to treat this. I have a feeling you won't go to a hospital."

"And I know you won't let it go, and I don't want to go home like this." Izaya said.

"You can stay over at my house. I'm sure my parents won't mind at all." Mikado said. "My mom's out of town, and my dad will be at work until tomorrow night. He's still getting everything set up."

"Don't you have anyone staying with you. You know, like a babysitter. I know some parents don't want their kids to stay by themselves." Izaya asked.

"They trust me. We live in a pretty good neighborhood. We'll have to be careful though. My mom already asked our neighbor to keep an eye on me." Mikado said.

"Okay." Izaya answered.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Together, the two teens went up to Mikado's house. Mikado unlocked the door, turned to wave at the woman in the house next to his, then went inside, Izaya following close behind him. Mikado put his bag on the table next to the door and told Izaya he could do the same. He then led Izaya into the bathroom. Mikado reached up, and untied the scarf. As he removed it, Izaya winced. "I'm sorry." Mikado said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's my fault for fighting with Shizuo in the first place. I knew I'd get hurt at some point in time. He's just never been able to hit me with a car before. It kind of freaked me out. I'm sorry you had to see that, but I'm also glad you were there. If you hadn't been there, I would probably still be sitting in the ditch, doing nothing, not wanting to go home." Izaya said.

"It's fine. It freaked me out to see you get hit by that car, but I knew you were okay, and didn't want me to get in the middle. I hope it didn't bother you, what I said after you got hurt. I just wanted the fight to stop before you got hurt again. I think Shizuo also wanted to stop. He seemed worried about you." Mikado said. "We'll have to wash your clothes. And I'll have to fix your coat."

"Can you fix it?" Izaya asked.

"We'll see for sure once I get it off." Mikado helped Izaya take his coat and shirt off. "I'll have to fix your shirt too." He whispered. After that, Mikado got the first aid kit out of the cabnet. He got some wound cleaner, and bandaged out. He cleaned the wound, trying to be as careful as possible, so as to not hurt him. Izaya winced again. "I'm sorry." Mikado whispered.

"It's fine." Izaya said.

Mikado threw the bloody cotton ball into the trash, and started to wrap the bandage around Izaya's shoulder. Izaya winced. Mikado whispered an apology again as he taped the bandage closed. Instead of saying it was fine, Izaya kissed the other teen. Mikado was shocked at first, but gave in to the kiss willingly. This was the first time he had ever kissed anyone other than family members. He briefly wondered what Izaya would say if he found out he was the one taking his first kiss.

Izaya broke the kiss with a smile. Mikado blushed. "Thank you." He said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Izaya said, making Mikado blush deeper. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Shut up." Mikado mumbled.

"Then again, you're cute period." Izaya said.

Mikado smiled. "Let's get out homework done, then head to bed. I'll wash and sew your clothes." Mikado went to get his and Izaya's bags, and showed him to his bedroom. He then went and got Izaya's shirt and coat and took them back to him room. He got a needle and thread out, and started to sew up the clothes. Izaya watched him do it for a little while, then went back to him homework. When Mikado was done, he took the clothes, plus the rest, and put them in the washing machine, and then went back to do his own homework.

When the clothes were done washing, Mikado got them out, and put them in the dryer. After they were done, he and Izaya had both finished their homework, so Mikado let the other teen look over his handiwork.

"Nice job. You can sew really well." Izaya said. "You can barely even tell where it was ripped."

"Thanks." Mikado said. He yawned really big. "Sorry." He said.

"Let's get some sleep. We still have school tomorrow." Izaya said. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked. "In the same bed?"

Mikado blushed. "Okay." He whispered. Izaya smiled and pulled Mikado on top of him. "Hey. I have to turn the light out." Mikado said.

Izaya let him go, but pulled him back as soon as the light was out. "Good night Mikado." He said.

"Good night Izaya." He said. "I have a question first. Can I tell my parents I'm dating you?" He asked.

"If you want to." Izaya answered

The next day, they walked to school together. Mikado's mother arrived home the same time Mikado did after school. "Hello honey." She greeted him.  
"Hello mother." Mikado greeted his mother.

"Did you have a good time at school?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to do my home work. Love you." He said, going into his room.

Mikado's mother went into the bathroom. She was cleaning it up when she saw something that nearly gave her a heart attack. In the trash she saw the bloody cotton ball and beside that was the white scarf Mikado carried in his bag, also covered in blood. "Mikado?" He yelled, worried as she ran into his room with the bloody piece of cloth.

"What is it mom?" Mikado asked.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt. This is a lot of blood." Mikado looked at the scarf in his mother's hand.

"I ment to wash that." He said. "I'm not hurt mom. I swear. a friend of mine got hurt last night, so I helped him. He didn't want to go to the hospital, and he didn't want his parents to find out, so I helped him. The scarf was the only thing I had on me at the time. I'm sorry I worried you. We're both fine." Mikado said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mikado's mother asked.

"I'm sure mother. I swear." Mikado answered.

"Okay." Mikado's mother turned to leave.

"Wait mom. I need to tell you something." Mikado's mother turned back to him. "I'm dating someone." He said.

"Really? Already?" Mikado's mother asked.

"Yeah. It's a guy. His name is Izaya. He was over here last night. He was the one who got hurt." Mikado said, looking down.

"You're dating a guy?" Mikado's mother asked.

"Yeah." Mikado answered.

"Okay. I'm glad you told me." Mikado's mother walked over to her son, and kissed him on the top of the head. "Why didn't you ask me if he could stay over last night?"

"I didn't want you to know. I was afraid of what you might say." Mikado answered. "He wants to come over tonight for dinner. To meet you and dad."

"I'd like that." Mikado's mother left the room to start on dinner.

That night, Izaya came over to meet Mikado's parents. Mikado's dad was apprehensive at first, but warmed up when he saw how much him son liked the guy. "Mikado is amazing. He helped me when I ws hurt, and he can sew. I've never met a guy who can sew before." Izaya said.

"Shut up." Mikado said, blushing.

"So cute." Izaya said.

"You are the nicest guy." Mikado's mother said.

"Thank you ma'am." Izaya said.

After dinner, Mikado walked Izaya out. "Thanks for having me over." Izaya said.

"Thanks for coming." Mikado said. They kissed good night, and Izaya left, each already thinking of seeing the other the next day.

* * *

**Late, late, late, I know, but I wasn't going to even do another chapter, but I wanted to, so here you go. I hope you like it.**


	4. Ch3 plus LemonDon't like, don't read

**I do not own Durarara! **

After school, Izaya and Mikado walked to an abandoned area by the water, off the side of a bank. "We fight here a lot." Izaya said. "No one comes here, so it's quiet, so to speak."

"Do you like to fight Shizuo?" Mikado asked his new lover.

"Yeah. It's like a hobby. We've been doing it for years. Something to pass the time. I get a lot of things thrown at me. Shizuo likes to throw large things." Izaya said.

"How large?" Mikado asked, thinking of cinder blocks.

"Cars, vending machines, even people. I've had them all thrown at me, plus more." Izaya smiled.

"Wow." Mikado said. "Is it okay for me to be here?" He asked the taller teen.

"Yeah." Izaya said.

"You brought the new kid?" Both teens turned to see Shizuo standing there with his blonde hair shinning in the setting sun, a car over his head.

"Move." Izaya told Mikado as he ran toward Shizuo.

Mikado climbed the bank, and sat to watch his lover and his lover's friend, fight. He was surprised by the sheer power both teen possessed. Shizuo was throwing whatever he could get his hands on. Mikado knew that if he had been within reach, he would have been thrown as well. Izaya dodged everything that was thrown at him, literally thrown. At some point in time, Izaya had pulled a knife out of one of his pockets or something. Had he had that in school? Weren't knifes forbidden in school?

Mikado wasn't worried about Izaya. He seemed to be holding his own pretty well, even when they were fighting hand to hand. They were evenly matched. Where they trying to see who was a better fighter? If they were, it would take many years more at this rate. Did they really only fight fer the fun of it.

Things started to heat up about half an hour into the fight. Mikado could tell Izaya was starting to tire out a little. Shizuo was as well. Shizuo lifted the smashed car to throw it at the black headed teen. Izaya saw this, and went to dodge, but was a step too slow. The car grazed his shoulder. The car cut Izaya's coat, and Mikado could see blood. He jumped up, but didn't run out to him. He didn't want to get in the way, and he knew Izaya wouldn't want him to get hurt, even if it was to check on him.

Shizuo smiled. "Getting tired Izaya?" He taunted the other teen, though Mikado could see the worried look on his face.

"You're one to talk. That throw was pitiful." Izaya said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Pain was in his voice, but it was hard to hear unless you were really listening.

"Then maybe you should both stop for the day. It's getting late." Mikado yelled from the top of the bank.

"Maybe the new kid is right." Shizuo said. "I need to be going anyway."

"Okay. Cool. I'll see you at school." Izaya said.

"Yeah cool." Shizuo walked away, leaving Izaya standing with his hand over his shoulder.

Mikado waited until Shizuo was out of sight before he started down the bank toward Izaya. Izaya knelt on the ground, wincing from pain. "Izaya!" Mikado yelled.

Izaya looked up. "I'm okay Mikado." He said.

"No you're not. You're bleeding. Let me see." Mikado looked at the gaping wound. He pulled something out of his bag. It was a white scarf. "My mom makes me carry it, in case I get cold." He said when Izaya raised an eyebrow. He then proceeded to wrap it around Izaya's shoulder. Izaya winced. " need to treat this. I have a feeling you won't go to a hospital."

"And I know you won't let it go, and I don't want to go home like this." Izaya said.

"You can stay over at my house. I'm sure my parents won't mind at all." Mikado said. "My mom's out of town, and my dad will be at work until tomorrow night. He's still getting everything set up."

"Don't you have anyone staying with you. You know, like a babysitter. I know some parents don't want their kids to stay by themselves." Izaya asked.

"They trust me. We live in a pretty good neighborhood. We'll have to be careful though. My mom already asked our neighbor to keep an eye on me." Mikado said.

"Okay." Izaya answered.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Together, the two teens went up to Mikado's house. Mikado unlocked the door, turned to wave at the woman in the house next to his, then went inside, Izaya following close behind him. Mikado put his bag on the table next to the door and told Izaya he could do the same. He then led Izaya into the bathroom. Mikado reached up, and untied the scraf. As he removed it, Izaya winced. "I'm sorry." Mikado said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's my fault for fighting with Shizuo in the first place. I knew I'd get hurt at some point in time. He's just never been able to hit me with a car before. It kind of freaked me out. I'm sorry you had to see that, but I'm also glad you were there. If you hadn't been there, I would probably still be sitting in the ditch, doing nothing, not wanting to go home." Izaya said.

"It's fine. It freaked me out to see you get hit by that car, but I knew you were okay, and didn't want me to get in the middle. I hope it didn't bother you, what I said after you got hurt. I just wanted the fight to stop before you got hurt again. I think Shizuo also wanted to stop. He seemed worried about you." Mikado said. "We'll have to wash your clothes. And I'll have to fix your coat."

"Can you fix it?" Izaya asked.

"We'll see for sure once I get it off." Mikado helped Izaya take his coat and shirt off. "I'll have to fix your shirt too." He whispered. After that, Mikado got the first aid kit out of the cabinet. He got some wound cleaner, and bandaged out. He cleaned the wound, trying to be as careful as possible, so as to not hurt him. Izaya winced again. "I'm sorry." Mikado whispered.

"It's fine." Izaya said.

Mikado threw the bloody cotton ball into the trash, and started to wrap the bandage around Izaya's shoulder. Izaya winced. Mikado whispered an apology again as he taped the bandage closed. Instead of saying it was fine, Izaya kissed the other teen. Mikado was shocked at first, but gave in to the kiss willingly. This was the first time he had ever kissed anyone other than family members. He briefly wondered what Izaya would say if he found out he was the one taking his first kiss.

Izaya put his tongue against Mikado's lip, then into his mouth when the other teen's lips parted. He then slipped his hand up Mikado's shirt, pinching one of Mikado's nipples. Mikado gasped, breaking the kiss.

"You like that?" Izaya asked. Mikado said nothing as Izaya lifted his shirt to run his tongue over the nipple. Mikado moaned.

"Izaya." He breathly said.

"Yes Mikado?" Izaya asked around the nipple.

Mikado wimpered. Izaya grabbed Mikado's manhood through his pants, causing another gasp and moan from said teen. Izaya unhooked Mikado's pants. "Wait Izaya." Mikado managed to say.

"What is it Mikado?" Izaya asked, afraid Mikado was having sencond thought. He didn't want to push him though.

"Let's go to the bed. I don't want to do it here. It's dirty." Mikado said. Izaya smiled and lifted Mikado up to carry him to his room. "I can walk Izaya. You'll open your wound again." Mikado said even as he was being layed in his bed.

Izaya smiled again. "Thank for worrying about me. I really am fine now. I can barely feel it as long as I'm with you." Mikado blushed. Iyaaza pulled Mikado's pants down, reveling an erect member. Izaya lowered his head, taking the cock in his mouth. Mikado couldn't hold back. He let his voice go, no matter how embarrassing the sounds were. Mikado felt as if he were going to die of pleasure and embarrassment. Mikado felt like covering his face when Izaya looked up at him, his mouth still around his manhood. "Don't look at me." He said.

"Why?" Izaya asked, only taking his mouth away long enough to do so.

"It's embarrassing." Mikado said. "Wait. Please stop. I'm going to cum."

"Then come." Izaya said. Mikado came hard into Izaya's mouth. Izaya pulled Mikado's pants all the way off, then his shirt and jacket. He then proceeded to remove his own pants. Using the cum left on Mikado's cock, Izaya coated his fingers, and placed one at the other teen's entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked, pushing his finger in.

Mikado gasp. It felt strange. After a minute, Izaya inserted another finger. This one hurt. Izaya started to scissor his fingers, which led to pleasure instead of pain after a minute or so. Mikado moaned loudly, glad no one was in the house but him and Izaya.

After Izaya finished with the thrid finger, he finally took them out, causing Mikado to whimper from the loss. "Just wait Mikado. I'll give something back." Izaya said. He wiped some of the cum still on Mikado's now erect member, and used it to coat his own. He then placed it at Mikado's entrance. "This will hurt a little." He said.

"Okay." Mikado said. Izaya pushed in, and Mikado gasped in pain. Izaya pushed all the way in. After giving Mikado time to adjust, Izaya pulled out, and pushed back in. Mikado soon again started moaning, and gasping in pleasure. Izaya repeated his thrusting until he found the one spot that caused Mikado to scream his name. Izaya aimed for that spot over and over again. Mikado tried his best to keep his voice down. He didn't want his neighbors to hear him.

Izaya kept going until he felt Mikado start to tighten around him. "I'm cumming." Mikado said. Izaya kept going. With a yelled of his partner's name, Mikado came hard. "Izaya!"

Izaya felt Mikado tighten around him, drawing his orgasm from him. They both clasped on the bed. "That was great Mikado." Izaya said.

"Yes it was." Mikado agreed blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush." Izaya said.

"Shut up." Mikado mumbled.

"Then again, you're cute period." Izaya said.

Mikado smiled. "Let's get our homework done, then head to bed. I'll wash and sew your clothes." Mikado went to get his and Izaya's bags, after getting some clothes on. He then went and got Izaya's shirt and coat and took them back to him room. He got a needle and thread out, and started to sew up the clothes. Izaya watched him do it for a little while, then went back to him homework. When Mikado was done, he took the clothes, plus the rest, and put them in the washing machine, and then went back to do his own homework.

When the clothes were done washing, Mikado got them out, and put them in the dryer. After they were done, he and Izaya had both finished their homework, so Mikado let the other teen look over his handiwork.

"Nice job. You can sew really well." Izaya said. "You can barely even tell where it was ripped."

"Thanks." Mikado said. He yawned really big. "Sorry." He said.

"Let's get some sleep. We still have school tomorrow." Izaya said. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked. "In the same bed?"

Mikado blushed. "Okay." He whispered. Izaya smiled and pulled Mikado on top of him. "Hey. I have to turn the light out." Mikado said.

Izaya let him go, but pulled him back as soon as the light was out. "Good night Mikado." He said.

"Good night Izaya." He said. "I have a question first. Can I tell my parents I'm dating you?" He asked.

"If you want to." Izaya answered

The next day, they walked to school together. Mikado's mother arrived home the same time Mikado did after school. "Hello honey." She greeted him.  
"Hello mother." Mikado greeted his mother.

"Did you have a good time at school?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to do my home work. Love you." He said, going into his room.

Mikado's mother went into the bathroom. She was cleaning it up when she saw something that nearly gave her a heart attack. In the trash she saw the bloody cotton ball and beside that was the white scarf Mikado carried in his bag, also covered in blood. "Mikado?" He yelled, worried as she ran into his room with the bloody piece of cloth.

"What is it mom?" Mikado asked.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt. This is a lot of blood." Mikado looked at the scarf in his mother's hand.

"I ment to wash that." He said. "I'm not hurt mom. I swear. a friend of mine got hurt last night, so I helped him. He didn't want to go to the hospital, and he didn't want his parents to find out, so I helped him. The scarf was the only thing I had on me at the time. I'm sorry I worried you. We're both fine." Mikado said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mikado's mother asked.

"I'm sure mother. I swear." Mikado answered.

"Okay." Mikado's mother turned to leave.

"Wait mom. I need to tell you something." Mikado's mother turned back to him. "I'm dating someone." He said.

"Really? Already?" Mikado's mother asked.

"Yeah. It's a guy. His name is Izaya. He was over here last night. He was the one who got hurt." Mikado said, looking down.

"You're dating a guy?" Mikado's mother asked.

"Yeah." Mikado answered.

"Okay. I'm glad you told me." Mikado's mother walked over to her son, and kissed him on the top of the head. "Why didn't you ask me if he could stay over last night?"

"I didn't want you to know. I was afraid of what you might say." Mikado answered. "He wants to come over tonight for dinner. To meet you and dad."

"I'd like that." Mikado's mother left the room to start on dinner.

That night, Izaya came over to meet Mikado's parents. Mikado's dad was apprehensive at first, but warmed up when he saw how much his son liked the guy. "Mikado is amazing. He helped me when I was hurt, and he can sew. I've never met a guy who can sew before." Izaya said.

"Shut up." Mikado said, blushing.

"So cute." Izaya said.

"You are the nicest guy." Mikado's mother said.

"Thank you ma'am." Izaya said.

After dinner, Mikado walked Izaya out. "Thanks for having me over." Izaya said.

"Thanks for coming." Mikado said. They kissed good night, and Izaya left, each already thinking of seeing the other the

* * *

**I hope you liked the lemon**


End file.
